fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear
1= |-| 2= Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of the 2014 point-and-click survival horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's, and a major antagonist for the rest of the series alongside his twelve counterparts. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Freddy Fazbear vs Freddy Krueger Possible Opponents * Batman (DC Comics) * Mama Tattletail (Tattletail) * It (Stephen King) * James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Hsu Hao (Mortal Kombat) * Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Chucky (Child's Play) * Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (Toy Story) * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * R.O.B. (Nintendo) * Naughty Bear (...) * Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * Jeff the Killer (...) History Before becoming Freddy, he was a child (possibly Gabriel) who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a successful chain of pizzerias featuring singing animatronics who take care of customer's children. At the party, the five children were lured away from the others by Spring Bonnie, one of the two disused spring lock animatronics at the restaurant (actually the recurring villain William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night, they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually, this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. The animatronic burnt and was eventually destroyed in the great fire which has totally ravaged Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: At least 20 (Likely built in the early eighties) * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Species: Animatronic Bear * Alias: Freddy, Gabriel (possibly), Freddybear, Withered Freddy * Occupations: Animatronic, children's entertainer Powers and Abilities * Mastery of stealth * Leadership skills * Enhanced speed * Exceptional physical strength * Noteworthy intelligence * Mastery of strategies and tactics * Nigh-invulnerability * Enhanced senses * Self-sustenance * Inorganic physiology * Immortality Feats * Much stronger than a human * Capable of shoving an adult, likely struggling, human into an animatronic suit ** The suits are specifically not designed for humans to wear, and have many crossbeams, wires, and other devices within * Implied to be able to shove an endoskeleton INTO a human * Jaws could crush skulls, since Fredbear could pull off the same feat * Can crush a grown man with sheer force * He was able to smash bolts out and rip limbs off of other animatronics larger than himself * In The Silver Eyes it is stated that the animatronics are capable of lifting and tossing large arcade cabinets as if they were toys * Was able to wrench a full table over with sheer force to expose teenagers hidden under it * Capable of going from one room to another in an instant * Implied to be able to quickly dash through the pizzaria like Foxy ** Foxy is able to run at 30mph * Can cross the distance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within minutes, if not seconds * Moves too fast for a normal person to properly react * Much tougher than a human * Implied to have survived fires * Able to take many hits before malfunctioning * Was able to function even when in a withered state * Got knocked down by an object swung at him from behind, but was able to get up easily after a brief moment * Has killed numerous night guards * Was able to function despite being in a withered, decayed state Weaknesses * No experience whatsoever * Heavily reliant on the element of fear/surprise * Can be stunned by bright lights, and is attracted to lots of noise * Not that smart, being controlled by a dead child, more likely than not b-lining to the night guard's location * Shown to be easily destroyed/dismantled * Presence/movement often known via laughs/groans/heavy footsteps * Can easily be tampered with and possibly reprogrammed * Can only operate from 12 PM to 6 AM, and can be fooled by someone wearing a spare Freddy Fazbear head * Will refuse to harm anything that visually seems like a human child * Vulnerable to water or extreme heat * Susceptible to attacks from behind, if he is caught off guard Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Horror Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Robots Category:Animal Combatants Category:Mascots Category:2010s Category:Illusionists Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonist Category:Immortal Characters Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Team Leaders Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Undead